Hold Your Breath
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: Big fundraiser night...will House behave?
1. Chapter 1

It was winter and Cuddy was making the final arrangements for a charity Christmas dance. She had been stressing over the details for months: making sure all the right donors were invited, primping the hospital to look its best, finding caterers, booking a band, the list was never ending.

Finally, she had one last task in front of her. She had decided to ask House to come. She knew he never behaved. He hated formal functions; hell, he hated social functions. Unless, of course, he was given free rein to mock the guests. She knew that his name was a big plus for the hospital, though. She hoped if he showed up, his presence would sway people to be a bit more generous.

He would be hard to persuade, although, she had plenty of options to bargain with. Bracing herself, she headed to his office. She hoped that the migraine that always followed bribing House would stay away this time.

"No woman, I will not have sex with you," House yelled, as he saw Cuddy heading in his direction. A few people looked up from their work, but most just ignored House and his typical antics. House kept walking, hoping she wouldn't follow.

Cuddy simply rolled her eyes, looking more annoyed than she actually felt. "Hey I have a favor to ask," Cuddy grinned at him, following him into his office. "House," she said, seriously when he kept walking.

House stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her wide eyed, "You really do want to have sex?" He grinned at her playfully, knowing she couldn't resist their usual banter.

"No that would be me doing you a favor. Want out of clinic duty for the rest of the month?" She couldn't help smirking, as his own joke turned against him. Arching an eyebrow confidently, she waited for his answer.

"Cuddy I'm surprised at you. If we doctors don't take time out of our schedules to volunteer in the clinic, who will help all those dying poor people?" he said, with mock sincerity.

"Well if you've had a change of heart," she teased and began to walk away. There was no way his curiosity would let her escape. She knew it was only a matter of seconds, before he caved.

House snaked his hand out and grabbed her bicep, successfully stopping her movements. . "Not so fast minx, what's the catch?"

Cuddy just smiled at him knowingly. "Come to the Christmas benefit, and if you behave I'll throw in January as well." Cuddy held her breath, hoping he wouldn't laugh at the proposition.

He paused, pretending to consider the idea. He would never admit it, but all she had to do was ask. He had been looking for an excuse to show her he could change. "Throw in February and I'll dazzle them with my charm and wit."

"Done," she said, without hesitation. "Although, I hold the right to take those two months back if you misbehave." She smiled cockily at him. She had always been able to figuratively tie his hands behind his back with stipulations.

House pretended to think it over. It really wasn't a worry since he planned to behave anyways. Nodding his agreement, he began to walk away. He wasn't exactly nervous about going, but he could feel his apprehension growing.

She was still watching him, shocked at how easy that had been. Briefly, she wondered if she should be worried. House was House, though. She never assumed anything when it came to him. Just when you thought you had him figured out, he would pull the rug out from under you.

"Hey Cuddy," he said, yelling over his shoulder. Here it comes, she thought. "Make sure you get the piano again."


	2. Chapter 2

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

The party had started twenty minutes ago and there was still no sign of House. Cuddy sighed; even some of his stunts would be a relief at this point. She was already bored out of her mind. She secretly hated having to deal with donors.

Cuddy was getting to the point where she even questioned holding these events. She had started to think that House was right, that she was simply whoring herself out for the sake of the hospital. She grabbed another glass of champagne, as the waiter passed by. Not caring how it looked, Cuddy downed the glass in one fluid movement.

Making her way through the crowd, she found herself constantly looking around for House. She was even more surprised that it wasn't out of a need to baby-sit, just that she wanted to see him. He had been acting much calmer than usual. It was getting to the point where she was a little worried about him. She knew that once his leg was feeling better, he would become more emotionally independent. She just didn't expect him to pull away this much.

Eventually, she found herself stuck talking to a very important, very buzzed, and very creepy donor. He kept trying to grab her ass, and it was getting to the point where she was about to explode. There was only so much she was willing and able to take.

That was when she saw House walk into the room. He was standing on the side of the room in his tuxedo, looking around the room, nervously. House was never nervous, Cuddy thought. "If you'll excuse me, there's something I need to take care of," she politely told the donor. She walked over to him, trying to contain the grin that was rapidly spreading across her face.

"Sorry, traffic was horrible." He said, running a hand through his hair. Looking around the room, he tried to appear passive and uninterested. However, the only thing he was really thinking was that if he looked Cuddy in the eye, she would see how beautiful he found her.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're here. You look great." She couldn't help but feel relieved. She might not appreciate House's jealous nature when she was out on dates, but tonight it would be more than welcome.

"You look stressed Cuddy," he said curiously, finally bringing himself to meet her gaze. "I haven't been here long enough to screw anything up."

"Oh just donor's who can't keep their hands to themselves," she rolled her eyes.

"Well if you need me to break any of their knees," he said, "I still have mob connections you know."

At that point, the donor who Cuddy had just been talking to headed in their direction. Cuddy just rolled her eyes. "Oh god not again," she groaned under her breath, so that only she and House heard.

"Dr. Cuddy I was wondering if you would like to dance?" the donor asked.

"Well-"that was all Cuddy got out before House cut her off.

"Actually Dr. Cuddy just agreed to dance with me. Sorry, maybe next one," House hooked Cuddy's arm in his and led her towards the center of the room.

"Thank you, I don't think I could have held my temper with him much longer." She sounded stressed, House noted.

"With all the practice I've given you, a man like _that_ is going to break you?" House eyed her playfully, trying to relax her.

"I'm just tired," she confessed, feeling him slip his arms around her waist and pull her close.

"House you don't really have to do this. I mean," she sighed, everything was coming out wrong, She tried to start again, but he took the opportunity to spin her.

"Stop rambling, besides if we don't dance, he's going to think you lied to him. We can't have your reputation blemished." He slipped his hands back around her waist and pulled her closer than was actually necessary.

Cuddy's breath hitched, as she met his eyes. She felt the need to look away, but couldn't. He seemed different and it wasn't just the use of his leg. He almost seemed like he was having fun.

House rolled his eyes at her, knowing she was calculating his every move. He didn't like when she tried to figure him out, she was usually right. "Just go with it Cuddy," he finally said, dipping her.

This was not the House she expected to show up tonight. This was the side of him that she saw so rarely these days. She was one of the few people who were allowed to see this side of him. A part of her wanted everyone to see how he could be, but there was a small part of her that wanted to think she was allowed to see it because she was special to him. They hadn't really been friends since college. She missed their connection terribly. "So what's with the change of pace tonight?" she asked him, trying to keep her voice light and carefree.

"Three months off of clinic duty, is a nice payment," he shrugged, trying to seem indifferent. He couldn't stop thinking about the curve of her hips where his hands rested. The satin dress she was wearing was smooth and cool, but the heat coming off her body seemed to burn.

He slid one hand up a little, resting it on her bottom ribs. Cuddy arched her eyebrow at his movement. "Just didn't want you to think you weren't still sexy," he said, grinning at her. "I'd try for the twins, but my boss might take back her promise about clinic." The song was coming to an end and he had the urge to draw her to him and not let her go for the rest of the night.

"Well thank you," she said, leaning up on her toes. She kissed him quickly on the cheek, and then turned to rejoin the party. She hoped he hadn't noticed how nervous she was or the flush that had risen on her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will __**fall for you**__  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find_

House watched as Cuddy walked away. She seemed a bit happier than when he first arrived. He just assumed it was relief that he was there and behaving. He scolded himself for hoping it was more than that.

He had taken a pill right before entering, so the dance hadn't bothered his leg too much. Even so, he knew he needed to take it easy. He hadn't told anyone that the pain was starting to return and this was not the night he wanted to do that.

Grabbing a glass of champagne, he headed out to find Wilson. The oncologist was trying to win over one of the trampiest looking women in the room. House just rolled his eyes, chiding Wilson in his head. The boy never learns, he thought, already banking on a new divorce to add to the growing number.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the piano. Making his way over to it, he noticed a group of older women gathered around it. He knew that they would probably love the fact that he could play and would fawn over him all night; he cringed at the thought, but ignored it all the same.

He set his drink down on the top of the piano, before pulling the bench out and sitting. "Any requests ladies?" he asked, loud enough for the group of gossips to hear. He resisted the urge to make a snarky remark, not quite sure why.

He spent the next twenty minutes or so playing everything from classical pieces to show tunes. As expected, the group of women never left his side. He also gained quite an audience and the band took the opportunity to take a much-needed break.

Cuddy had made her way over to the piano, after the second song he played. She just stared at him glowing, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

Wilson walked by a couple different times, shaking his head in confusion. He and the ducklings were standing together trying to figure him out.

"Alright," House said loud enough for everyone near him to hear, "Last song, this is something I wrote while I was in college." He didn't dare look up in case she didn't remember, or maybe in case she did.

He wrote the song for her, she had never asked him to and he never told her, but he would play it often enough around her that, eventually, she started asking him to play it for her.

Cuddy knew what the song was before he even started. She couldn't stop her eyes from tearing up. House wouldn't even look at her, but she didn't care.

One of her regular donors smiled in her direction before noticing the unshed tears. The woman was well into her sixties, but looked remarkable for her age. She had red hair and a warm smile. Moving closer to Cuddy, she rested a hand on her arm.

"Are you okay dear?" Mrs. Peabody asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just really beautiful." She said truthfully.

"It is at that. Whoever he wrote it for; he must have loved very much." She smiled knowingly at Cuddy. She had known the young woman long enough to understand that the song hit her deeper than she was letting on.

Cuddy couldn't say anything, but she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. She smiled at the Mrs. Peabody and went back to watching House.

No one else seemed to notice Cuddy's tear stained face, but she wasn't caring if they had. She could blame it on relief.

Wiping away the stray tears, she looked up to find his cool blue eyes on her. Ever so subtly, he nodded in her direction.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh_

The rest of the party went smoothly, but busily. Cuddy tried to make a final round through all the donors before the event ended. She spent the next thirty minutes thanking people for coming, accepting compliments about her party, and answering all sorts of questions about the mysterious man on the piano.

She had been watching for House, but still hadn't seen him. She didn't know what she wanted to say, but she just felt like she had to see him. As the lobby emptied out, Cuddy came across Wilson.

"Hey," she smiled, finally letting herself feel as tired as she was.

"Hey. Good party tonight," he nodded towards the still decorated room.

"Thanks. Have you seen House?" she asked, a little nervously. She had no interest in answering a million questions about her feelings for the rogue doctor.

"The real one or the one who was here tonight?" Wilson asked laughing. "What's gotten in to him?"

"I don't know. Actually, that's why I wanted to check on him."

"Sorry, I haven't seen him since he was at the piano. Maybe he went home."

"Yeah, probably," Cuddy sounded more disappointed than she wanted to. "Well I should get going myself. Have a good night James."

"You too," he waved.

Cuddy went to her office and grabbed her things, then headed to the parking garage and her car. She still found herself searching the darkened hallways looking for House.

She had parked her car on the top level, as she had instructed most of the employees to do. She wanted their guests to have as many lower level parking spots as they could. The garage was almost empty now. Just a few scattered cars, belonging mostly of patient's families and friends.

She started to let her mind wander as she passed by the top-level cars. It was so quiet and the snow only intensified the feeling of solitude. She shivered slightly, pulling her jacket closer.

She smiled, as she thought about how warm House's hands had felt on her, earlier that evening. She wondered when she had let her feelings for him soften so much. She silently chided herself that those feelings had always been there. As she approached her car, she saw a form crumpled on the ground laying in the snow.

Instantly, she was on her knees in the snow trying to roll him over to check his vitals. "I should have known you'd be one of the last one's to leave," she heard House mumble. He coughed roughly into his shoulder.

"House what happened? How long have you been out here?" Slowly she tried to help him up to his feet, but he was having trouble.

"Well after my little concert, I came out here to get some air and well… Can you believe that after all the time with a bum leg it's not until I start feeling better that I slip in the snow? "He laughed bitterly. It startled her, he wasn't just upset about slipping; there was something else bothering him. She didn't push though; she knew that was the last thing to do to get Gregory House to talk.

"Here," she said slipping his arms around her neck. "Let's get you up off the ground."

House just nodded in defeat. After a few more struggled attempts, he was on his feet again. "Thanks." He said not quite meeting her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy asked, sincerely.

"Yup, just sore and a little cold. Goodnight Cuddy," he turned to walk away. He was moving stiffly, but Cuddy blamed it on laying out in the cold for forty minutes.

Starting to unlock her car, she noticed something under her wiper. It was a single red rose. She hadn't even wondered why he had 'gotten some air' right by her car. She couldn't help grinning, until she heard a loud thump and his voice. She hurried to check on him.

When she found him, he was leaning up against the car next to his bike.

"House?" she asked, cautiously.

"My cane is on the side of the bike," he nodded towards it, pulling out a far too familiar orange bottle.

She just stood there, staring. The pain was back. The treatment didn't work. She wanted to cry, or hit something, she wasn't sure which. It wasn't fair. These past few weeks he'd had the wonderful taste of freedom only to have it snatched back.

"How long?" her voice was shaking as she spoke.

"About two and a half weeks," he said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I hoped it would go away. I wanted to be whole again. I'm tired of being broken," he said hoarsely. The honestly in his eyes was overwhelming. She had to look away, before she could move to get his cane.

"House, I'm sorry," she said so softly, he could barely hear her.

"Me too," he said. Their eyes met as she handed him his cane. She couldn't help herself; she wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"You're not supposed to crying," he said, teasingly. Gently he pulled on her hair, until she looked at him.

"I just want you to be happy. These past few weeks you've been different. I don't want that to change."

"It's not going to change Cuddy. I wasn't acting different because of my leg."

"Then what was it?" she asked, shivering from the cold wind that had picked up.

"Hey let's get you warm first," he said. "Can you-," he paused, unsure of how to ask.

"Stay put," she said, "I'll go get my car."

They sat in her car, in a comfortable silence as they headed out of the garage.

"Wanna go get some coffee before I take you home?" she asked, not wanting the night to end and worried about House.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said seriously, motioning at his leg.

"Okay," she agreed, and headed towards the coffee shop. She smiled inwardly. She hadn't wanted to take him home yet. He shouldn't be alone, that's all, she lied to herself.


End file.
